


Herd Street: Savage

by MisterEAnon



Category: Herd Street, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Aftercare and concern, Exceptionally rough sex, F/M, First Times, Herd Street - Freeform, Interspecies Relationships, Muzzle, Predator Going Savage, Seriously this is bordering on nonconsentual, Sheepdogging, Species-Swap, Vaginal Sex, collar and leash, fetish exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: A sheep and a wolf have sex for the first time. When the wolf turns savage, things take a turn for the rough.





	

Leaning back against Betty's door, I took a moment to contemplate how I'd gotten to this point.

When I first moved here-- into a culture entirely alien from my own-- I wasn't exactly looking to connect with my neighbors. I just wanted to get back on my feet and go back to where I belonged. My old attitude hadn't really won me any points with anyone around here… Including myself, these days.

But, as the months passed by, and after I finally learned to shut my mouth and actually make sure I understood the situation instead of just assuming I knew what was going on, I was surprised at how much better my relationships got with my neighbors, considering how fundamentally different they were from me.

I glanced up at the street. This was home now, and I was still kind of surprised how okay that felt. Once I started to accept everything around me for what it was, rather than spite it for not being what I wanted it to be, it's like the street started to accept me back.

I gazed up into the sky, glad that the sun wasn't shining in my face from this direction. Honestly, I still didn't know exactly what point it was that me and Betty ended up dating-- It just sort of happened. She'd been playfully flirting with me for so long, having her crack that I wished I had a girlfriend like her wasn't that unusual.

The fact that I absentmindedly agreed with her out loud definitely was.

Of course, she'd latched onto that answer like a dog with a bone, and wouldn't let me go until I sheepishly admitted that, yes, I did kind of like her.

She grinned at me and told me it was about time I admitted it. And just like that, we were a couple, even though it took me a day or two to actually catch onto that little fact.

So, here I was, nervously waiting for her to be ready. I certainly wasn't ready for this, not even slightly, but I knew she'd probably just find me and drag me here herself if I didn't show up anyway. She was forceful like that, and…

Well, I kind of liked that about her.

The door I had been leaning on opened, and I promptly fell backwards through it, wincing as I hit the floor. The upside-down visage of my girlfriend looked down at me, obvious amusement on her face.

“Smooth, wolf-butt,” she snorted. “You gonna get up, or should I be upset by the fact you like looking at my ceiling more than me?”

I groaned. Avo might have snide wit mastered, but I doubted anyone could beat Betty when it came to putting something as bluntly-sarcastic as possible. “I'm up,” I replied, sitting up. She just shook her head, stepping forward into view and offering me her hoof. I accepted it, rubbing my sore backside with my other paw.

Once I was up, she turned her back on me, striding further inside. “C'mon," she called back to me, not waiting up. "Figured we'd get dinner before the fun!” I grumbled quietly as I followed- even when she ducked around a corner, out of sight, it was easy for me to follow the sound of her hard hooves tapping against the floor.

 

 

( * * * )

 

 

Dinner was delicious, unsurprisingly.

It helped that I was a grassbiter, and I actually liked prey food, but it was mostly because Betty was a great cook- She did something with a fork before serving that layered the salad and made it all light and airy, and it was never too wet or too dry. She'd actually tried to bring me into the kitchen at one point to teach me, but I couldn't match her. I suspected it just came naturally to her.

Despite how good the food was, though, it wasn't what was on my mind. My gaze lingered on the sheep across from me. I was worried about tonight, but I couldn't think of anything that would help. My mind was just going in circles--

“Hey.”

Oh, she was talking. I sat up a little straighter. “Yeah?” I replied, focusing on her face as she spoke.

She idly speared a bit of green on her fork, lifting it from her bowl and pointing it at me faux-accusingly. “So, is this a predator thing, or what? I'd have expected to at least get out of my clothes before you start starting at me like you want a taste. Or did you wanna skip dinner, and go straight to _dessert_?” she queried, leaning forward and propping her chin up in her hooves.

I furrowed my eyebrows.“Miss Betty, I do believe you're trying to seduce me.”

The sheep snorted, turning her fork around and casually nibbling the salad off of it. “No shit I'm trying to seduce you,” she admitted freely through her food. “What, you thought I'd get a boyfriend with the knot and let you just hold out on me? Please.”

I hadn't actually known you could choke on something as light as prey-food before now. But seeing her smirk at my reaction almost made it worth it.

 

 

( * * * )

 

 

Wool felt a lot better than it looked, which was quite the accomplishment.

If I had known how soft and warm sheep were when I first moved to Herd Street… Well, chances are that I'd probably have admitted I was a preyophile a lot faster. If I wasn't expected to 'perform' tonight, I'd have been content to just cuddle with my girlfriend on the couch all night.

Betty had other ideas, though. I made a discontent rumble when she pulled herself out of my arms, stretching her legs. “Where're you going?”

The sheep bent over in front of me, and I quickly averted my eyes. As such, I didn't see the remote she'd picked up until it lightly impacted against my chest. “Well,” she started, picking up a crate in the corner I hadn't noticed, “I figured we could watch something fun before bed.”

I hadn't expected that, but I didn't have a problem with a movie. “Yeah?” I replied, welcoming her back onto my lap as she returned, setting the box next to me. I pawed through it, noticing it was full of DVD cases. I pulled one out. “Well, that… sounds...”

I looked up from the cover of Knotty Boys IV. “Betty, these are porn.”

She grinned, cuddling into me. “Yeah. See anything in there you like?”

Uh. I hesitantly pawed through the titles. Knotty Boys I to VIII, Baad Ram's Goo, something that had all that text in Hipponese, Hook… “You have a lot of these.”

The sheep shrugged against me, idly trailing her hooves through my fur. “Mm. You'd be surprised how good some of these are.”

I had the distinct impression that Avo was responsible for this, somehow. Did girls bond by bringing their work home with them, or something? “And… A lot of these are with wolves.”

“Mmm,” she hummed in agreement. “I didn't figure I had to hide my taste in men from you.”

She had me there. I glanced away. “Yeah. I guess.”

I felt her pull away from me more than I saw it. “You _guess?_ ” she repeated. “What the hell does that mean?”

Shit. “No, I mean- That's fine. I'm just… Not sure,” I admitted, turning the other way. I felt like shit, but I didn't want to lie to her. Even so, I was struggling to get the words out to tell the truth, as well.

I felt her hoof catch my paw, firmly squeezing it. I looked back at her, and her face told me the whole story: I didn't need to know any subtle prey expressions to know that Betty was deeply unsatisfied with my answers, and plainly unhappy with me. “Look, furball,” she started, standing up and moving around the couch to face me. She poked me in the chest. “I wanna know what the deal is, here- Do you want me, or not? Don't jerk me around like this.”

I winced. That was the exact opposite of what I was trying to do. I was just doing it so incompetently, she apparently couldn't tell the difference. “I do want you,” I protested quietly. “I just…”

She scowled at me, pulling her hoof back as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Remmy, I swear to god. If you _cop out_ on me with some _bullshit excuse_ about how I'm prey--”

“You _ARE_ prey!” I exploded. “And- I don't want to hurt you.”

As soon as the words left my lips, I could see the hurt in her eyes. “Remmy--”

“No, I just…” I sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “I'm big. You're small. I have a knot. I'm worried if we get- Intimate, I'll hurt you. I don't want to put you in the hospital because I can't keep it in my fucking pants.” I let my gaze fall, staring down at my own feet. “I love you too much to hurt you.”

I’d never had sex with a prey animal, nor someone as small as her. The idea of doing so only to hurt her horrified me more than I cared to contemplate.

For a few moments, silence reigned. I worried that she'd left. Then, I felt a hoof settle on my own, gently pressing it against the couch. “You're lucky you're sweet,” she murmured from my side. “If you were actually still some kind of preycist after all this time, they would have never found the body.”

I huffed softly, leaning against her. I couldn't express the relief I felt that she wasn't mad at me anymore, even to myself. “I… Yeah. Yeah,” I agreed, closing my eyes.

I was done with words for now, anyway. I felt her wrap her arms around me, and enjoyed the quiet moment for what it was.

Soon, though, I felt her hoof on my nose. I opened my eyes as she tilted my face by my muzzle, making me look her in the eye. “So. You don't think it'll fit?” she asked, cutting right to the heart of the matter.

I wish I could be that confident. I'd fucked up enough times on Herd Street to not be wary, though. “Yeah. I mean, if you're too small, I-”

Her hoof moved from my nose to my chin, and she pressed my muzzle shut with a _click_. Then, without breaking eye-contact with me, she made a fist with her other hoof, and fit the entire thing into her mouth at once.

I stared at her, baffled. Once the _implications_ of her demonstration set in, though, my eyes widened, and she looked satisfied, letting both hooves fall to her sides.

“Oh,” was all I said. I blushed, my sheath suddenly feeling unusually tight. “That's, uh. Nice.”

She snorted, leaning back into the couch and crossing her arms behind her head, resting her head against them. “I'm a hell of a better catch than 'Nice', wolf-butt,” she teased.

I quietly coughed into my paw. “As _nice_ as that is, that's not exactly… Where I'm concerned about fitting.”

My girlfriend slowly turned to look at me from her recently relaxed position. “You're sweet, Rem. But if you expect me to start fisting myself here and now just because you ask, you better be a fucking god in bed.”

I sputtered in response. “God, no. I don't think I'm into that,” I objected, shuddering at the thought.

The sheep laughed, idly rubbing a hoof against my leg. “God, if I had a dollar for every time I thought that before Avo got to me…”

I was deeply conflicted between not wanting to know, and _really wanting to know_ the story behind that comment. I shook my head to clear it. “I think I like treating my women a little more gently than that, I mean.”

She looked contemplative for a moment, beside me. Then, she climbed up into my lap, pressing a gentle kiss against my nose. “Eh, we'll break you of that habit eventually,” she promised as she wrapped her arms around me.

We--?

“-But, for now… You think you'd be more comfortable in bed if I held the leash?”

My muzzle found it's way to her neck, pressed against the crook of her shoulder. My warm breath washed over her skin, as my snout had penetrated through her wool. I knew from the way she shivered that she liked it. “I don't know,” I murmured huskily. “But it couldn't hurt.”

We stayed like that for a while. I didn't really feel like going to be would be worth ending our cuddling, and she seemed to feel the same. I took the time to run my paws through her wool, appreciating how warm she was. I remembered that white fur reflected heat more, and black fur absorbed it, but I had no idea how warm regular white sheep wool was for comparison.

I hadn't even realized my paws had wandered to her hips until her hooves matched them, snaking down to gently grope me. I tensed automatically, grinding up into the soft woman in my lap, and that more or less ended cuddle-time for us.

Betty moved first. She scooted off my lap, giving my crotch a firm squeeze as she stood. “So, bareback or nah?” she asked, glancing back at me as she hoofed towards the bedroom.

I stared at her ass as she went, remembering how soft it had been in my lap. Somehow, it's absence was more notable than its presence had been after Betty's little tease. “Huh?”

She smirked. “Bareback it is,” she decided as she reached her bedroom door. She stepped through, sticking out a single arm for a come-hither gesture. “C'mere, boy.”

By the time I'd gotten up and joined her, she was already on the bed… With her pants down and her legs spread for me. Weirdly, she had some kind of sheet underneath her made of plastic. It didn't look like anything I'd want to sleep on over a regular blanket, but it might have been a prey thing, as far as I knew.

The sheep beckoned me over. “Hey, Wags. I got a few things for you to do before we get to the fun,” she announced as I stepped forward. I wasn't sure what she had in mind- Even though I had concerns, I couldn't imagine sex with a prey would require too many extra steps, right?

“What kind of things did you--” I started to question as I sat down next to her, pausing as she swiped a leash and collar from behind where she was sitting, holding it up for me to see. I narrowed my eyes, focusing on the most glaring fact about it. “It's _pink_. Wait, I thought- When you said 'holding the leash', I thought that was metaphorical.”

She grinned widely. “Oh, no. I'm gonna be holding the leash of my big, bad predator. Unless you got a serious problem with it, anyway,” she confirmed, idly wrapping it around her arm.

I… Well, no, I didn't really have a personal problem with it. “I mean, I guess… Why pink, though?”

Her smile only grew bigger at my tentative acceptance, and I wondered if I was going to regret this. “Because I liked the pink one, and I wasn't going to go out and buy a new leash just for you.”

Wait. That was her own, _personal_ leash and collar? I took a moment to picture the bottomless ewe in front of me, on all fours, being walked and wiggling her hips from side to side as she showed off her dripping--

I twitched as I pulled myself back to reality. Christ, but I was already halfway out of my sheath at the thought alone. I ignored the tent in my pants, and shook my head to clear it. “Uh. There was something else…?”

She nodded, and glanced around. “Now, where the fuck did I… Oh, yeah.” She lifted up the plastic sheet that she'd laid across her bed, and pulled out a cordless shearer.

Oh. Well, that explained it. “You want to shear before we start?” I questioned. Well, I guess that was probably a thing sheep did--

“Nope,” she replied, pressing it into my chest. “You're gonna shear me. Not the full shear job, obviously, not the time of year for that, but you _are_ gonna leave me nice and sensitive where it counts.” She trailed her free hoof down her front, grazing over her crotch, and I got the point.

I tentatively accepted the shearer. I could see it had an on-switch, so it was probably battery powered. “I don't really know anything about how to shear a sheep,” I admitted, knowing she probably knew that already.

She idly leaned over, flicking on the switch on the shearer for me. It came to life with the a steady buzz that reminded me of every barber shop I'd ever seen. “Just find the parts of me that make your pants tight, and take off the wool all the places you'll be touching. Or licking, or sniffing…” she trailed off thoughtfully.

Well, it couldn't be… THAT hard. Especially not if Betty apparently didn't think anything of handing it off to a complete novice.

I started off slow, and careful. I wasn't experienced in the slightest, but there weren't exactly a whole lot of ways to hold a shaver, so I made steady progress. Black curls of wool accumulated on the edge on my tool, and fell off with the slightest twist.

I had to admit, it wasn't as hard as I had thought. And the reward was well worth it… As I cleared away the wool between her legs, the bare skin underneath was revealed. Idly, I brushed a paw against it, and Betty shivered. She seemed to like that.

I kind of liked it, too.

Finally, I was done. Her thighs were still plenty wooly, but everything between them wasn't. And she seemed satisfied with it, too, slowly rubbing her newly-bared fur with her hooves appreciatively. There was something I found deeply appealing about seeing her so bare to me, in such an intimate place. I didn't know if that was because she was a prey or not, though.

It didn't hurt that I could smell how excited she was getting clearer than ever before, without a wooly barrier in the way.

I clicked the shaver off, and put it aside. Betty hopped off the bed as soon as I was done, and folded the plastic sheet over itself, collecting all the wool on it at once. Before I knew it, she had it loosely crossed in such a way that kept all the loose wool inside, setting it in a corner. I guessed it could wait.

My girlfriend rejoined me soon enough, with collar in hand. “You ready for the fun, big boy?” she asked, settling on the bed in front of me.

I took a deep breath. “Just so we're clear, you're definitely not going to be taking pictures or otherwise humiliating me with this, right?” I had no idea why I was even contemplating this.

“Promise,” she replied. “We'll save the public humiliation for later, when you're into it.”

That didn't bode well. On the other hand… Maybe letting her control the pace of our _encounter_ would make the size difference between us more manageable. “Okay. Let's… do it.”

She grinned at me. “Yeah, that's what I thought. Now, close your eyes, and don't open 'em until I say so.”

The bad feeling I had about this practically doubled, but I decided to have faith in her. I'd learned the kind of trouble I got into doubting all my neighbors all the time long ago.

I closed my eyes, and firm hooves rubbed at my neck slowly, ruffling the fur. Then, the unmistakable tightness of a band closed around it, snug as it could be without making it harder to breath. I shivered.

Maybe I could let her talk me into a collar again, sometime. As long as it wasn't pink.

What confused me was when I felt something that was decidedly _not_ a collar being fitted to my face. I squirmed, but a taut leash kept me in place.

I opened my eyes, and what the fuck.

The sheep in front of me just clicked her tongue. “Mm. Didn't say to open yet, _pet_. I think this calls for a punishment.”

The unexpected muzzle fitted over my face made sure I couldn't argue. Instead, I just growled mutinously, certain that I hadn't signed up for this.

“Oh, shut up,” she teased, obviously unbothered by the primal sound I was giving off. “Just trust me.” She tugged the leash _**hard**_ , and I lost my balance, taking a nosedive towards her bed.

As soon as I adjusted to my sudden change in position, there was one thing I noticed before everything else: My nose was now right in front of her slit, and the scent of her arousal was _overwhelming._

Wooly legs wrapping idly around my unresisting form, the sheep holding the leash taut once more with one hoof as she lowered the other to openly masturbate in front of me, barely inches from my snout. “There you go, boy. Take deep breaths,” she encouraged softly.

Despite myself, I couldn't hold onto my indignation over the muzzle, even with the lack of prior consent. Betty was shamelessly teasing herself in front of all of my senses, working out a stronger and stronger scent by the second. It took me a few seconds to realize I had started to grind into her bed, fully erect and drooling precum onto her sheets.

I was into this. I was more than into this- Her scent was driving me wild, making my heart race and my muscles tense. I couldn’t control my breathing, my body taking in as much of her taste as it could without my input. It was it was all I could do to try and think through it, and it wasn't working.

I couldn't easily focus on how much time was passing, but what I did notice was how absolutely soaked the sheep was. “There you go,” she praised me, like an obedient pet. “You like that scent, don't you?”

Fuck yes I did.

She idly pulled her hoof away from her slit. It was completely coated in her scent, her arousal in liquid form. She slowly rubbed it off onto my nose, making me huff and squirm. I could barely stand it. “You want to _taste_ it, don't you?” she questioned, though her tone belied the fact that she already knew the answer.

I knew the answer, too. I didn't want to taste it. I **_needed_** to taste it.

“Well, too bad,” the lamb replied smugly, tugging the leash and forcing my face right up against her slit. My nose was actually halfway buried through her entrance. “Bad boys who disobey get denied.”

I couldn't even think through the miasma of lust overwhelming my mind, but even then, I somehow knew that was unacceptable. And yet, I stayed right where I was- Frantically huffing at her scent, each breath I took crowded with raw sex. She must have known that a predator's senses would be vulnerable to overload, to great effect.

She couldn't have known how great the effect was.

I had no idea how long I was down there, entranced by the arousal she instilled in me. I could only think clearly enough to realize that I couldn’t think clearly, her taste and my senses destroying my concentration. The only thing I could be certain of was that she'd filled me with a raw, passionate, feral need to taste my prey… and then denied it to me.

My desire had become overwhelming and I would do **anything** to satisfy it.

My body twisted violently as I pulled away. The collar was still on my neck, and she still held the leash, but my strength was greater. Immediately, the sheep tried to hold onto it, glaring at me for my disobedience. “Bad dog,” she chastised. “Accept your-”

I snarled, claws rising to my face. I tore the muzzle off, the cage catching on my claw and being thrown aside with the force in which I removed it. The prey before me seemed taken aback, but still she pulled at the leash, trying to control me.

“Cut it out, you stupid-” Betty grumbled, cutting herself off to catch her breath for a fresh tug. I could feel the collar cutting into my neck. I didn't care. “You're supposed to be my pet tonight--”

With a loud, howling cry, I wrenched away, muzzle pointed towards the sky. The leash snapped, and with it, her control.

I pounced- The object of my lust pinned helplessly beneath my claws. “ ** _MINE_** ,” I rumbled, asserting my position over her. My paws clenched around her limbs, claws ripping into her sheets as I caught her limbs to keep her from fighting.

My senses felt supercharged, and I could hear her heart pounding. I could almost smell her fear, mingled with her arousal. “Oh lambchops,” she breathed as I glared down at her. Ancient instincts spurred me on- This animal belonged under me, submitting to my will, my strength. But her reaction did not sate the urge to breed she had awakened in me.

In a single motion, I forcefully flipped her over onto her front, giving me a clear view of her slit- The very thing I coveted most.

She made the loudest bleat I'd ever heard as I took her by the hips and pulled her straight into penetration, hilting her in a single go. My dick felt harder than steel, my knot stretching her fiercely as I stuffed it in. I grunted as I claimed her, my body starting to feel as _right_ as my mind knew this to be. It was the tightest I had ever felt wrapped around my dick.

My prey felt incredible. But as small as she was, as tight as she was, nothing she could do would keep me out.

Immediately, Betty lost the will to fight. In a single thrust, I had knocked the wind out of her, leaving her squirming and clenching reflexively. Pulling out, I nearly blew my load then and there feeling her body trying so desperately to lock me inside.

I pulled out just as hard as I'd thrust inside. And then I did it again, penetrating her hard enough to make the bed rock with my movement, making my prey breathless and weak. Every thrust into her made me pant, drooling down into her wool. Every thrust filled her to the hilt, my balls impacting against her entrance in a constant slapping, and I tensed just as hard as she did as I pulled it out. Every second I lingered made everything messier- Her wool with my drool, and the rhythm of my thrusts.

There was no room for thought. All my energy went towards fucking her into the bed at full speed, with every inch of force I could muster. My mind was entirely focused on my determination, defying my orgasm with pure force of will as I fit every inch inside her with mindless repetition.  My legs were starting to shake almost as much as the prey quivering beneath me, and it was a constant struggle to force them to move, to stay on target as I speared her over my length countless times.

No matter how hard I slammed into her, the size difference between us made it harder and harder to pull out as I tired, and it was an equal strain on my mind to resist the desire to let myself stay inside.

I didn’t know when I planned to stop, but any indistinct idea of the future I might have had crumbled when the reality of the bed breaking beneath us set in. The supporting legs in front of me buckled, tilting the entire bed in one direction. It happened so fast, the only thing I noticed immediately was how much harder my thrusts were sinking into the sheep with the aid of gravity and a new angle.

Seeing the result of my dominance left me satisfied. And with the aid of the new position forced onto me by the broken bed, I drew back, and slammed my hips to hers with all my might one single time.

For a moment, there was nothing but stillness- The ewe beneath me too defeated to move, and my own body locked in place but for the frantic beating of my heart. After everything, I knew I had claimed what I had desired over all else, and relinquished my will allowing my climax to explode into her like nothing I'd ever produced in my life.

I held her securely as hot, thick, sticky seed flooded her pussy in jets so thick and constant, it was practically a single, unending torrent of cum. I filled her womb, and then some- By the time my dick had stopped twitching, she had visibly swollen with how full I'd made her.

 

I collapsed on top of my prey, and finally left my knot buried within her for the final time as I allowed sleep to claim me, my arms wrapped protectively around her.

Mine.

 

 

( * * * )

 

 

God, I felt awful.

I groaned without opening my eyes, not wanting to move them. Or anything else, for that matter- My limbs were sore as all hell, and my fur had something dried in it.

But I could feel some familiar wool nestled up against me in my weary arms, and that made everything better.

I murmured softly as I pulled her closer, my mind still too asleep for words. I held her securely against my chest, brushing my paws through her coat as I blindly nuzzled at her neck, my whiskers tickling at her neck as my touch pressed through her wool.

The memory of what happened the last time I held her like this suddenly trickled into my mine, and I stiffened in place.

Oh, god.

Oh, _fuck._

Immediately, I pulled out of the snuggle and opened my eyes, ignoring my body's protests. I had re-sheathed in the night, and there was an absolute mess of dried cum in my lap… And in Betty's, as well.

I hadn't even- I hadn't even been thinking of her as my girlfriend last night. All I could think of was how she'd made me feel, and how prey like her couldn't dare to deny me.

I started to shake her. “Oh, god, please don't be dead,” I whined plaintively. “Please, _please-_ ”

“If you don't shut up and let me sleep, _you're_ going to be dead,” she complained halfheartedly as she stirred, rolling over without opening her eyes.

Knowing she felt fine enough to gripe at me in her typical tone filled me with a level of relief I could barely comprehend. “Are you okay? Do- Do I need to take you to the hospital? Can you--”

The sheep sat up, wiping at her eyes with one balled-up hoof and groping blindly in my direction with the other. Once she found me, she trailed her paw up my chest and lightly draped it across my muzzle, giving my nose a little squeeze, silencing me.

She blearily opened her eyes, sliding her hoof off my muzzle to brush against my cheek, staring me in the face. “This can't really wait, can it,” she murmured. “Go make some coffee- We need to talk.”

A low whine freed itself from my throat. There they were: The magic words no mammal ever wanted to hear from his girlfriend.

 

 

( * * * )

 

  
There was no problem in existence that didn't feel less insurmountable when you had coffee.

I'd gotten used to it, living during the daytime on Herd Street instead of being nocturnal, and even though it wasn't really going to help me here, there was something comforting about such familiarity, even when it was just a simple drink.

When Betty showed up naked, still painted with cum dried into her wool, I glanced away with burning cheeks. I shouldn't think it looked hot, especially given the circumstances of how it came to be, but my body was betraying my sense of morality. “You, uh- You didn't shower?”

Hooves clicked across the hard floor, the ewe taking the mostly-full pot of coffee from it's place in the coffee machine. “No time. You're obviously stressing the hell out, and I'm not gonna make you wait for the hour it would take me to get this all out.”

That was… Deeply touching, actually, hearing her put my perceived needs over her own. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, pouring herself a cup. “I ain't gonna discuss this before coffee, but you can come look me over if you want. Y'know...” She waved a hoof in an indistinct gesture midair. “Make sure I'm fine.”

While she downed her coffee with surprising speed, I pressed my paws together. “I'm… not so sure that's a great idea.”

My possibly-soon-to-be-former girlfriend set down her coffee on the counter, leaning back against it. “Rem, I'm not made of glass, even if I am prey. I don't need to go to the hospital or anything.”

That was becoming more and more obvious. “Yeah, I- I was scared. You look fine now, but--” I took a deep breath. I didn't really want to go down that road. “Nevermind. That's not why I don't think it's a good idea.”

She raised the cup to her lips again, and I wondered how the hell she was able to inhale the drink like that without choking. Was that just a sheep thing, maybe? “Then what is the problem?”

I rubbed the back of my neck, not quite looking at her. “The sight of you covered in my cum is disturbingly arousing, and it feels wrong enough as it is without laying paws on you.”

She snorted into her coffee, and set it down once more. It looked like it was already empty, somehow. I hadn't even finished a fourth of my own, yet. “At least one part of you still likes me,” she mumbled as she turned her empty cup upside down, setting it on the counter. “Yeah, we need to talk.”

My ears folded down. Her last comment confused me, but I put it aside for now. “Yeah. I can't really move out of Herd Street, but I'll try to stay out of your way--”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” she interrupted, squinting at me with early-morning confusion. “You don't hate me THAT much, do you?”

What? “What? No, of course I don't hate you,” I replied, tilting my head as I tried to figure out what was going on. Experience gave me an inkling of what was probably the truth, though. “I… think we're trying to have two different conversations.”

Betty took a deep breath. “Yeah. Yeah, okay. Thought we were past this by now,” she muttered to herself, glancing away for a moment before looking back to me. “So, we should probably just say what we're worried about rather then dancing around it.”

That would be the mature thing to do. Some part of me was still reluctant to be so blunt about it, but I knew this was for the best, after so long. “I think you want to break up because I went crazy and raped you.”

The ewe stared at me. “That… is one way of looking at it,” she agreed slowly. “I thought you hated me because I drove you Savage and turned you into what you fear and hate the most.”

Wait, **she** felt responsible for this? She wasn't the one who held her down, and-- No. I shook my head to clear it, focusing on the woman in front of me. “How did you know I felt like that?”

She just shook her head. “Remmy, I've known you a long time. I've seen your face when the news comes on. And, you're not the only predator I've met who feels that way.”

I'd probably want to find out who she was talking about at some point. “So… If you didn't want to break up, and have me arrested forever, what DID you want to talk about?”

The sheep left her spot behind, abandoning her cup where it lay, and instead hoofing over to stand next to me. “Please, you'd never survive prison,” she replied, a remark I didn't find even remotely reassuring. “I just wanted to make sure you didn't hate me… And to set a safe-word.”

My eyes narrowed. “I am _not_ doing that to you. Not again.”

Betty winced. “Okay, yeah. I went too far. And that's the point- I probably should have given you a safe-word to use before things hit… That point.”

Oh, the safe-word was for me. “Wait, so- You'd still want to sleep with me, after everything that's happened?” I questioned, vaguely disbelieving. I reached for my coffee, swiping it from the nearby table to take a swig. I probably should have followed her example to be more awake for this.

She looked down, shame clearly visible on her face. “Only if you'd want, rem. If you're not comfortable sleeping with me after this, I understand. Fuck, I'd understand if you didn't want to be together after this. I'd feel like shit, but I'd get it.”

“You already feel like shit,” I accused her. I wasn't sure where I was going with that observation, though, so I let it drop. “It's not that I don't want to sleep with you, it's that--” I took a moment to take in her body. “You look the hottest I've ever seen you, all messy like that. Actually, the hottest thing I've ever seen, period,” I admitted. “But knowing what I did to _make you_ look like that still makes me feel sick.”

I could smell it on her, too, at this distance. I leaned over, lightly brushing my muzzle past her neck and breathing in her scent. She smelled healthy enough, underneath my virility marking her wool, and that did a lot to sooth my emotions, weirdly enough.

She gave me a slow smirk at my instinctive affection, giving me a light hug as I kept my muzzle close. Apparently, I was soothing her nerves as well. “You're just lucky white cum looks nice on black wool,” she teased. “If you're up for it… I promise I'll let you find new ways to make me look this hot, all safe and consensual.”

I huffed just a little deeper into her neck at that. That sounded… Deeply appealing. “You sure?” I questioned, wiggling my hips at the thought.

She nodded. “Yeah, I'm sure. I think the sooner we get a few good memories associated with the sight, the better. Now, c'mon- I need a shower, and it's only fair you help me get my wool clean, if you're gonna be making it messy again.”

I blushed as she took my paw, standing up to follow her. “As long as it's really okay--” I started, before pausing as she led me through the door to her bedroom. “This isn't the shower.”

“It's gonna be,” she countered. “I told you, you're gonna help me clean up _after_ you make it messy again. I think you're okay with that,” she added, laying a hoof between my legs.

I hadn't even noticed I was hard again. Even more then before, at the idea she was putting forward. “Betty, I don't know if I--”

She gave my erection a slow stroke, and I shut up. “Remmy,” she started, speaking slowly and enunciating as clearly as she could, “With my full consent, I _want_ you to take your dick, right now, and paint me white.”

She knew I wanted it, at least physically. I took a deep breath, looking into her eyes and seeing only trust there. When I didn't say anything, though, a shade of worry found it's way onto her face. “But, if- If you're not ready for this, we can--”

I gently lowered my paw, wrapping it around her hoof. “Betty,” I rumbled softly, lightly pulling it away from my dick. She looked away, downcast.

I tilted her chin up with my other paw, letting go of her hoof. “…Get on your knees, and open your mouth,” I finished, letting my other paw start to slowly resume the stroking she had started.

In the end, I did want it, knowing she was doing her best to make me happy- To help me get over the mistake we had made together.

And I could get used to showering her in the mornings, too.

 

 

 

 

 

((Author's note: The picture that started it all:))

 

**Author's Note:**

> According to the dates on the file, I spent a week on this. Most of it was procrastinating, too...
> 
> Comments welcome!


End file.
